Tira X Leo crazy love
by readingisfunwithadventure
Summary: Tira falls in love with Leo first sight and wants to make love with her. Leo finds her very attractive as well and also wants to share her love. But little does she know Tira have a mest up mind when making her angery.
1. At First Sight

Tira was laying in the green grass looking at the beautiful sunny sky daydreaming about random stuff. Her thoughts drifted into the other fighters in other worlds and dimensions. I wish I got to know and meet other people in other fighting tournaments besides my own. I wonder what that would be like Tira then sat up tryna think of ways to some how do that. It gotta be a way to be with other fighters, she started to get frustrated at the fact that there might be no way she could ever find them. Tira walked back and forth desperately thinking of ways she could teleport and to meet the other fighters. THIS IS ABSOLUTELY POINTLES!!! Tira was now irritated. I'm never gonna meet up with other fighters- unless I travel to see if there's somewhere where I can travel to different worlds. Tira then rushes off.

For days Tira have been traveling everywhere desperately hoping she would find something to somewhat be with other fighters as she was traveling she ran into two random people a girl and a boy. 

Excuse me ma'am are you ok? Asked the girl as they were both slowly walking towards Tira. Tira looked up and stood up immediately. Who the fuck are you? She asked in her dark gloomy voice. They stopped with fear when Tira started talking. I...I was just asking if you were ok or not. Yea she was just asking. I DONT NEED YOUR CONCERN!! she spatted. Come on let's go some people are just mean. Do you wanna die!? No but- JUST SHUTUP!! The boy looked really sad and walked off with the girl they were walking to a dead end with a weak bridge Tira was curious and confused she have never seen that place or area before. HEY!! Where are you two going? To this little place we've discovered it's like a little dimension you can go into the girl said. Tira immediately ran to them both. Hey I thought you didn't want us to disturb you. Yea you were pretty mean to us. Tira looked at them for a second and looked down. I'm sorry I was just mad. I'm sorry for being rude and talking my anger out on you guys. She then reached out and hugged them both they flinched not knowing if she was going to hurt them or not. Aww don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you guys. 

So are you guys sure this is safe?? Of course we come here all the time. Just be careful while you're crossing the bridge it's very old. Ok thanks Tira said as she slowly walks on the bridge to go in that little dimension zone she was almost there she took a couple of more steps and she made it she closed her eyes and smiled with excitement Another dimension here I come Tira then dived into the little swirling mist. She was laughing and screaming as she was inside the swirling mist until everything stopped Tira had her eyes closed and opened them. She was amazed and in wow as she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by big buildings and cars driving and people everywhere walking left and right. She got too excited. I don't wanna kill no one I Just WANNA MEET NEW PEOPLE she said excited.

Gloomy side: What the hell REALLY!!! All these people and souls to take for soul edge AND YET YOU DONT WANNA KILL!! Not just for soul edge but JUST FOR THE FUN!!?

Jolly side: oh Shutup, my plan was never to kill to begin with I want to meet other fighters besides my own!

Gloomy side: THIS IS COMPLETELY ABSURD!! 

Tira was completely ignoring her gloomy voice in her head she was just to amazed to what she was seeing. My clothes are so different from what they have on Tira was walking around japan with so much wowness she then bumps into someone it was a girl. She had long blonde hair with bangs a cute white dress with a red tie with hill boots that are also white with a little of red as well. Her eyes were a pretty blue.

Oh my I am so sorry Tira said a bit nervous. The girl laughed oh it's ok it's no big deal. Tira was amazed at this girl. She's so pretty. Are you new?? I've never seen you before the girl asked looking at Tira's outfit. No I've never been here before. I can see, your clothes tell it all the girl giggled. Tira didn't know to take that as joke or insult she shooked it off. Oh my apologies I'm Lili and you are? I'm Tira. What a pretty name. Thanks so is yours. So when did you and your family move here?? Tira was frozen she didn't know how to answer but she had no choice to tell the truth. Um...well.. you see. I don't have a family and honestly I teleported here through a dimension zone Tira said a bit embarrassed. Lili looked confused and puzzled she didn't know how to react to this. Well you can stay with me if you like. Reall!!!? Tira said with excitement. Of course I don't want you to be lonely with no one to stay with. This girl is so sweet Tira thought. She's nice enough to let me stay with her. Come on let's go Lili grabbed her arm and hooked them together.

Gloomy side: YOU BETTER KILL HER SOONER OR LATER!! 

Jolly side: are you kidding me!!? NO WAY! I'm not killing her she's pretty and kind

Gloomy side: YOUR BECOMING A BIG DISAPPOINTMENT!!!

Jolly side: later 

Once again Tira was ignoring her gloomy voice in her head Lili then walk towards her white limbo. Woah Tira said to herself. This is so nice. Thanks hop in. Tira hopped in the limbo exploring it she have never seen such of a ride like this before. Wow you ride in this everyday?? Yes it's my ride that take me we're ever I demand him to take me Lili said with a smile. Tira looked at the driver then back at Lili. You tell him where to take you and he take you there. Yup. Wow I bet that's so cool. You think this ride is cool. This has nothing compared to my home. Full of excitement entered Tira. Is her home really that nice Tira thought to herself. Meanwhile Tira was looking out the window at all the big buildings and people and vehicles that are somewhat similar to the one she's in. 

They made it to there destination. Tira immediately got out. Wowwww this so beautiful Tira said with her hands on her heart. Thanks come let's go in and explore Tira hooked arms with Lili. They began exploring. Wow Lili I bet it feels amazing to live in such a home like this. Yes very your gonna enjoy it here as well. 

After hours of exploring the dream home. Tira was exhausted from all the excitement and exploring. She crashed out on the couch. Hey Lili said sweety into her ear as she was stroking her hair. Tira slowly woke up and saw Lili in front of her. Let me show you your room. Lili grabbed Tira's hand and lead her to her room. This is your room, Tira couldn't believe it, it was better then the room she had before when living with her adopted family back then. Wow Tira said tired and amazed at once. Tira didn't feel like taking her clothes off she jus flopped on her bed and dozed off with in a second. Lili giggled, goodnight she wisperd as closing the door. 

It was morning time. Tira was still passed out in bed, that is until Lili woke her. Wake up sleepy head. Come on we have to get ready for school. ...School? Tira said as she slowly sat up. Yes silly we have to go to school so get ready oh and your uniform is already ready for you after you take a shower. Shower? Tira asked. Yes. It's ok if you don't know or how to work one let me show you. Tira followed her to the bathroom and watched as she instructed her how to work it. You got it now? Yes. Ok well you do that, I'm gonna be downstairs eating breakfast ok. Lili then left her to her business. 

Lili was eating her breakfast thinking about Tira. I've never seen such a girl like her. Her outfit looked as if she was in an ancient time or something with worriers. I must learn and no more about her. As Lili was eating and thinking Tira came down stairs. Wow you look really nice in your uniform. Thanks Tira said blushing a little. So do you. Oh you can have breakfast if you like. Tira sat down and was eating like she never eaten before she stuffed her face like crazy. She stopped and stared around when everyone was looking at her crazy. Tira cleared her throat. I'm..sorry it's just I didn't eat nothing yesterday she said nervously and embarrassed. Lili laughed. It's ok Tira I understand. Tira continued eating but in a more better normal way.

It was now time to go to school. The limbo was out in the front waiting. Lili and Tira got in as the driver closed the door. Tira was excited and nervous at once. Are you ok Tira? Oh.. yea just a little nervous that's all. Don't be nervous ok your gonna make lots of cool and wonderful friends. I know a lot of people. You know nightmare? Who? Lili asked confused. Um nothing never mind. I'm not talking about literally knowing everyone I'm talking about just school wise. Oh. I'm sorry I keep making a fool out of myself. Tira... it's fine I promise. But I have to admit that nightmare person you just said sounds quite interested. Really? Yes. Well trust me you don't want to be interested in him Tira said as she scratches the back of her head. Why not? Is he or she a bad person or something? Worse than bad HE is beyond that. Is he really that bad? Yup. It was silent for a moment all you heard was the driving of the car. They made it to the school. Tira couldn't wait, she looked through the window and saw so many people with the same uniform laughing having fun.

Jolly side: IS this what I've been missing out on my whole life? Friends, someone care for me treat me as if I'm their sister.

Gloomy side: SHUTUP.. just Shutup YOU DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME NOW I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING YOU POST TO BE KILLING EVERYONE IN SIGHT!!

Jolly side: nope can't do that. This is wayyy better than killing. This the funnest thing I've ever did in my whole life. 

Tira! Are you coming? Oh yes I'm so sorry. I guess I spaced out a little. She got out and looked around. Wow this is the school? Yup now come Tira we have friends to meet. They then hooked arms and started walking into the entrance of the school. Everyone was kinda staring at tira. Tira was starting to get nervous and frustrated. Lili, why is everyone staring at me!? Because your the new student, Of course their gonna stare.

Who's the new girl? Auska asked curious. I don't know but she's cute and also a bit creepy looking. Lili then arrives at the table with the rest of the girls. Hi guys. Hey what's up who new girl. Hwoarang asked slicking his eyebrows. This is my sister Tira. Lili lied. Tira looked like she wanted to say something but decided to just stay quiet. YOU HAD A SISTER!!? yea I found out yesterday. Lili wanted to burst out laughing so bad the fact that everyone was believing her. Wow that's cool miharu said with excitement. Everyone was saying how cool it was. Except for one person. Julia, she knew something was off and strange about Tira. Tira glared at Julia, Julia felt fear hit her chest down to her stomach. The glare she gave her was deadly and wicked. Julia quickly looked away. And went to go hand out with the other group of students. 

Gloomy side: humph, looks like you just made your first enemy on your first day.

Jolly side: she's not my enemy.

Gloomy side: SHUTUP you and I both know she fears you. Did you see the way she stared at you? I saw the fear in her eyes and you know you did as well.

Tira didn't know what else to think. 

Gloomy side: EXACTLY!!

Is there a bathroom in here that I can go into? Tira asked trying her best not to show her frustration. Of course when you leave out just go left then then right and the bathrooms literally right there. Ok thanks. Tira rushes off to the bathroom. As soon as she got in there she starts to destroy everything in sight out of anger going crazy.

Gloomy side: HAHAHAHAHAAA!! What's the matter don't wanna kill anyone? Afraid that everyone is gonna look at you like a crazy mentally fucked up killer.

SHUTUP SHUTUP JUST SHUTUP GET OUT OF MY HEAD LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! Tira screamed that repeatedly over and over as she sat in the corner of the bathroom gripping her head tight. Just then a girl slowly came out of the stall looking with curiosity. She had blond short hair blue eyes she looked Tom boy-ish. With her uniform on as well. Tira stopped and looked up immediately her eyes locked on to the girl coming out of the stall. Hey... um are you ok the girl asked a bit nervous. Tira didn't respond she was to into her beauty. Ummmm. Oh I'm sorry. Just exactly how long were you in one of those? Tira asked. Um long enough. DAMN!! The continued to look at tira she then sat by her in the corner Tira was surprised. Are you sure your ok, ya know you can talk to me about it. I know you don't know me but I'm gonna change that the girl said. Tira blushed and scooted a little close to her. I'm Leo. I'm Tira. So Tira I'm guessing your new here. Right? Yea I've never been to a school before. What! You never been to a school before? No. Not even homed schooled? Um no I don't think so. Wow. Is that a bad thing. Um no not really. Leo didn't know how to answer that. Leo... your like really pretty. Really? Yes literally. Well thanks so are you honestly. Are you a fighter? Yes. You are too? Leo asked curious. Yes too bad I can't show you my weapon. You have a weapon?? Yea but it's far away. One day imma show you. Tira was falling in love with her each second she was communicating with her. I love your blue hair. Tira just couldn't stop blushing she loved the compliments she was giving her. Tira started to stroke Leo's hair behind her ear to get a better look at her face. They looked at each other in the eyes Tira started to lean forward for a kiss so did Leo until. 

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!?? Leo and Tira looked up immediately. Um Lili it's not what you think!! Tira said nervously. Yea it's not what you think. Lili was silent looking at the two of them still stuck on what she just witnessed. OK ok look I don't care what this is you two have going on but I've been waiting for you Tira we have to get to class. Oh right class. Tira got up and followed Lili. Leo eventually did the same.

**Ok hi guys I wanted to do a love story with Leo and Tira lol I hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Alone

Everyone was in class talking before the teacher arrived. Hwoarang!... Hwoarang! Julia continued to call his name silently. "Man what Julia"!?. Hey don't you feel something off with that girl. Who the new girl? Yes I feel something I've never felt before, and it's not a good feeling. Julia your over reacting she's cool. The way she looked at me was a very uncomfortable feeling. Julia... you need to stop over reacting now leave me at peace thank you. Julia didn't know what to do. Julia sighs and think to herself. I don't care what they say something is not right with this girl. I can feel her dark presence around me. I know I can't be the only one feeling this. 

Alright class I'm back so hush it up now. The teacher came in. The man had on a suit his hair was white. He looked cool calm and collected. Everyone was quiet. Who's the new student? Tira raised her hand slowly. The teacher looked at her for a minute then spoke. Ok new girl. I am Mr Chaolan. And you're going to love my class. Have anyone met the new student yet? "Well some of us did." Hwoarang said. Excellent.! Now...let the lessons begin. Everyone begin doing their work Tira was so lost. Do you need help? Leo whispered. Yes... please. Leo started helping Tira. They were working talking also joking Tira was getting the hang of all of this school whole school thing and friends, the uniforms. She loved the uniform it was stylish and cute too her 100%. The class was about to end for them to go to their next hour class witch was gym class. The bell rang and everyone was leaving for their next class. Leo and Lili explained to Tira how gym class works, but since she's the new student she doesn't have to participate in the activities they do. 

Everyone was just about arriving for gym. The boys were in their locker room and the girls was in their locker room changing into their gym clothes. Tira didn't know what to do so she just sat on the bleachers she looked at all the girls that came out. The only girl she didn't see was Leo. A devilish smirk crossed her face as she got up from the bleachers into the girls locker room. She peeked one eye to see Leo changing. She then tipped toed behind her and tapped her. Leo got startled by her touch then held her chest. Goodness Tira you scared me for a second. Tira giggled. I'm sorry. You know... we are alone. Right? Tira started slowly taking off her shirt exposing her bra. She then starts doing the same to Leo's shirt. Leo cheeks went red. Leo then unstraps Tira's bra now revealing her boobs. Leo grabs Tira and smashes her lips onto her's, Tira kissed back with desperation of more. Tira took off her skirt and her panties. Leo begin taking all her belongings off as well. The two love birds were now officially with no clothes on, they were rubbing against locker kissing with love and passion Leo hand was about to slip her fingers in between her womenhood until she stopped Tira stopped as well. "What's wrong"? Nothing I have to get back to gym class before I'm late. Oh.. right I'm sorry. No no it's ok, I enjoyed every moment of what just happened Leo said with a smirk. Tira blushed and kissed her on the cheek.

After putting her clothes back on she finally made it to the gym. The students were listening to the introductions the teacher was giving them Julia was staring the crap out Tira, she barely payed any tension to the teacher she was just focused on her. Tira can feel her blood boiling. 

Gloomy side: "The fuck she keep staring at US for!!!???

Jolly side: I have no idea, why don't she like me what am I doing wrong?

Gloomy side: Jolly you need to stop being SO FUCKING nice and just let me TAKE OVER!!! I'm getting sick of her already and this is just the first day!!

Jolly side: "NO GLOOMY"!!! Just let me talk to her and maybe we can settle things and be friends. 

Gloomy side: I SWEAR IF SHE DISRESPECT US IM TAKING OVER!!! 

"Lili!!! Lili turned to see who it was and it was Julia. Oh hey juli what's up? I...um wanna speak to you about... the new girl. Is something wrong? Well I feel something. Something that's off about her. What do you mean something's off with her? What did she do? Nothing it's just... her presence doesn't feel right when ever she's around. She seem...evil. Lili looked at her as if she had shit on her shirt. What!? Lili chuckled. You can't be serious juli I feel nothing, they feel nothing but you? Look Lili you guys aren't like me I can feel and sence more than you guys could ever feel. I feel something with her and it ain't right. I'm saying something now.. before it gets worse and she starts showing her true self. Julia didn't realize how many people circled in to listen to her they started laughing. Julia what are you talking about? Miharu asked. Nothing. Nothing at all. Julia left hurt and embarrassed. No one wanted to listen to her all they did was laugh and say she was "over reacting."

Hey TIRA!! Tira looked over and saw Miharu calling her over Tira got up to join her. Hey what's up? You wanna join us in dodgeball?, it'll be fun. Oh um ok sure. Ok so this is how you play, we throw the ball across the other team over there, the ball have to hit them. If the ball hit them their out if it hit one of us we're out. So are goal is to hit everyone with a ball so they can lose and for us to win, so what do you say? Miharu was too excited. Yea I'm in. Tira chuckled. The teams got ready to battle Tira was excited she ain't never play anything like besides battling with swords and killing people. 

New student are you joining us? The teacher asked. Yes I am mister?? Oh I'm Mr Ganryu. Ok Mr Ganryu I'm joining. Alright class get in position. Everyone rushed to their position of where they wanted to be. Tira couldn't wait to play. 

Alright. The teacher then begins blowing the whistle everyone was in stance throwing balls at one another, some trying to see who should get hit with one. Tira was dodging every ball coming her way. Tira was not losing this game. Wow the new girl good. Miharu thought. Lili was the first person who got hit. Then Miharu. Damn my team is going down Tira thought as she was focusing. Unexpectedly a ball was two meters away from her face but luckily Tira had fast reflexes. Everyone was in aw and wow some were laughing Tira knew exactly who did it. She glared at Julia with pure hate. 

Gloomy side: Sorry times up!! IM TAKING OVER NOW JOLLY!! 

It was no longer Tira she was now tooking over by gloomy. Her head hung low as if she was sad. Her back was hunched her eyes were looking up at all her opponents as she was holding the ball in her right hand. She was ready for action. Tira then throws the ball at the team everyone was getting hit left and right. Hwoarang was trying to dodge every ball but missed he then was the one getting hit and was out. There was only one team member left and that was Julia. Julia was kinda nervous but still was willing to knock her down. 

Are You Afraid? Tira asked in a voice that wasn't normal more of a dark evil voice. Julia was in disbelief to the fact that no one was wittinessing this except for some as she was distracted the ball wacked her in the face, so hard that it broke her glasses she fell the floor instantly. Tira smirked at the sight of her falling and in pain. Everyone ran to Julia to see if she was ok. JULIA ARE YOU OK!!!? Julia? Everyone was calling her name and surrounding her. Uuuggghhh Julia sat up slowly holding and rubbing her head. Julia gasps. "My.. GLASSES"!! Julia was upset she stared at Tira. Tira smiled. Julia got up and got face to face with her. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!! Well what the hell do you except it's a game. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD!!! Well... Julia pushed Tira with a hard force Tira fell hard with force. The little group went crazy they were cheering for a fight. "New girl show her what you made of" said Miharu. Tira got up and and tried to kick her but Julia grabbed her leg and threw her on the floor. Damn she's stronger than I thought. Tira was getting frustrated.

Gloomy side: Jolly!! Let me handle this!

Tira hit her head a couple of times with her fist since she didn't have her weapon to do it with. Everyone was looking confused at Tira to what she was doing then a dark purple mist appeared and Tira was now back in her position she was when playing dodgeball. "Did you see that" what the hell was that? Hwoarang said. I don't know but that was cool. Of course you think everything cool Miharu. She giggled as he rolled his eyes. Tira charged at Julia with a aggressive kick. Julia blocked . Tira kicked her in the leg and made her fall. Tira raises her leg ready to mash her head. Julia rolled out the way fast when her leg landed down with force. Julia got up and finished with her attacks Tira got hit in the face with Julia's punch. She blocked the rest of her hits, as she was blocking she saw an open attack. With all Tira force she kicked Julia in the stomach. Julia flew back holding her stomach. She fell on the floor, everyone ran to Julia. She coughed and blood splattered out everywhere. Everyone stepped back. Xiaoyu ran to Julia. Oh my gosh she's coughing up blood. 

WHAT IN THE TARNATION GOING ON HERE!!!???they were fighting. who were? NO one they was playing. "So... if they or who ever it was why is she bleeding like crazy"? The gym teacher asked with one eyebrow raised. Well...Um. Exactly! So who was fighting?? Everyone looked at Tira and Julia. New girl? I'm very disappointed in you, already on your first day? "Julia out of all people you"? I had enough both of you to the office immediately!!

Julia and Tira was In lunch detention they were the only two in the detention room. Tira wanted to Julia destroyed for messing up her first day of school. Tira was in deep thought when her eye came across something sharp. Some scissors Tira slowly reaches them she held it tight in her hand. She glared at Julia and gripped the weapon tighter... the teacher was nodding out. Tira snuck behind Julia with the scissors ready to cut her neck.

**Lol I didn't want this chapter to be too long so enjoy :) I'm updating the third one **


	3. Story Time

Tira held the scissors ready to slice her neck. As she was about to Julia grabbed her wrist with a grip as the scissors was still in Tira's hand. They stared at each other for a moment. Julia snatched the scissors out of her hand with her other hand as it flew to the floor. "Why are you so evil"!?? Julia asked with full of concern and seriousness. You don't even know me so how the HELL would YOU know!? I don't have to know you to know that you're evil. Your presence tell it all. Here we go with THIS DAMN PRESENCES SHITT!! you ruined my first day of school you STUPID WENCH!! And NOW!! Your gonna pay. Well to bad so sad, you don't belong here anyways. You should just go back to where you came from! The words kept repeating over and over to what Julia just said. 

Gloomy side: she's trying to get under your skin you need to kill her immediately!

Jolly side: don't worry we'll get her soon and unexpected. Then watch her die slowly in honor.

After being in detention for some hours and being in her last class. She was exhausted from today. Tira was struggling with her locker. DAMN YOU WHY WON'T yOU OPEN!!! Tira screamed as she was banging the locker with her fists. Um... need help with that? Leo asked eyes wide. Oh um I'm sorry. Yes please. What's your combination? Tira gave her the little piece of paper with her locker number on it. Leo took it and put the combination in and the locker opened. Tira giggled at the fact that she got it opened and she didn't. See simple Leo said with a smile and a wink. Tira grabbed her belongings and shut the locker. "I'm sorry you keep seeing me in my outbursts" it's ok. WOW! What? I didn't know your hair had two different colors mixed up. I see a little green in it now that I'm looking at your hair closely. Yea I have two different colors combined in my hair. Leo was so amazed at Tira she liked everything about Tira. Leo stopped walking and looked at Tira. Tira stroked her cheek and rubbing her hair back. Leo started kissing Tira, Tira returned the kiss back with desperation and love. Leo grabbed Tira into an empty class room and shut the door and locked it afterwards. They resumed their romantic activity. Leo slid her fingers between Tira's womenhood. She moaned in pleasure. Oh... oh my goodness faster!! She said as her eyes were nearly in the back of her head. She moaned and moaned once more and Leo enjoyed every moan that was escaping her mouth. Tira was enjoying this moment. Tira pushes Leo hand out and got on her knees. She pulled Leo uniform skirt down and slowly pulled her panties down. She looked up at her with a devilish smirk. "Have you ever got eaten out by anyone before"? Tira said in a sexual voice. Leo looked down at her as her cheeks were red as a rose. "Um.. no." Well you're about to experience that today. Tira said. Tira then licked it, then slowly started sucking it. Leo moaned and Tira loved that, a spark of excitement and love came over Tira. Tira sucked and licked all down there Leo was enjoying every bit. Tira enjoyed the moans escaping from her lips. "You like that don't you"? Leo could barley reply because of the pleasure she was feeling. Tira continued giving Leo pleasure. They continued for the next 10 minutes.

After romancing they were overwhelmed. "Wow that was fun" Leo said. Yea that was. School should be ending in a couple of minutes. Tira and Leo just sat there against the wall. It was silent until Tira broke the silence. "Leo" yea? Do you think I'm ... weird or strange? No ... why you ask that? Nothing. I was just wondering. "You know what I think"? I think your a cool girl. Cute at that. Awn thanks LeLe. Leo chuckled at the little nickname Tira made for her. Your welcome...ummm?? TiTi? They both stared at each other and started laughing like two little kids. Just then the bell rang. " Yay time to go home" Leo said with excitement. "By LeLe" she hugged Leo tight not wanting to let go then kissed her on the cheek. Leo blushed and took off running. Tira was on her way to the limbo that was waiting for her. The driver opened the door for her as she got in then closed it afterwards. "Well look who's happy" why your so happy? Lili asked. Nothing, I'm just happy that this day is over with. I so agree with you. I'm sorry that my friend kinda ruined your first day. It's ok, no need to apologize for her mistake. The rest of the ride was quiet they made it home. The driver opened the door for them as they were going into the beautiful home. 

As soon as they got in the house, they both flopped on the couch. "So Tira what you wanna do today"? Um I don't know, what should we do today? I know exactly what we should do today!! We are gonna shop until we drop.!! We're gonna do what? We're gonna go shopping and buy cute clothes and shoes and other stuff! Tira chuckled, "um Lili..don't you already have enough of that"? Lili started laughing hard at Tira. She couldn't stop laughing. Tira just sat there not knowing what to do or say. Lili finally calmed down. "Oh my goodness I haven't laughed that hard in so long" was it really that funny? Yes.. that was hilarious. Now come on! We got some shopping to do!! Lili grabbed Tira's hand and ran out the house. 

They were at the mall walking around and talking. "Tira you can pick out as many outfits as you want". I can? Yes! Come with me. They went in every store in the mall they had so much stuff that even some of Lili servants had to help carry some of the bags. Lili and Tira was now at the food court. "Um yes can I have two slushy's please". What color do you want Tira? Tira didn't know what color to choose she looked around tryna figure out but still couldn't choose. "I want all colors". Ok all colors it is. Said Lili with an Pleasant smile. Tira never had this little drink called an slushy before. They received their slushy. She looked at it for a second and slowly slurped it. The moment she slurped it she felt so energized and hyped, her eyes lit up. "Wow this IS SO GOOD"!!!! Tira continued to slurp her delicious slushy. I hope you really like the slushy. Oh trust me I do. Said Tira as drinking it. They were walking to get ready to go home since it was getting kinda late. As Tira was walking she seen this pretty bird necklace. The bird necklace was silver and gold. The right wing was gold and the left wing was silver. The eyes were made out of cute blue diamonds. Tira eyes was glued to that necklace. She wanted it so bad. Not because it was made out of real gold and silver. She wanted it because it was a necklace shaped as her favorite animal. A bird. She loved birds, birds made her happy and kept her company. Tira wasn't paying attention and mistakenly bumped someone and got some of her slushy on her shirt. Oh my gosh Seriously!! I'm so sorry I- Tira had cut her off. Shutup! I don't wanna hear it. The girl looked at her weird. Meanwhile Lili and Tira went to the bathroom so she can clean some of it off wich was impossible. A stain was sill left on her shirt. Great! Tira said in a irritated tone. "Oh you'll be fine Tira." At least it's your uniform and not cuter clothes. 

Gloomy side: "See what happens when you don't pay attention"!! 

Jolly side: OH Shutup! That necklace was more than beautiful. I must have it! 

Tira and Lili were heading back home. Tira mind was on that necklace as if it was a target she had to assassinate. She couldn't get that beautiful image out of her head. She even imagined it on her neck and how it would look on her. She smiled dreamily about it. 

They arrived home. Tira couldn't wait to see all her cute and expensive outfits. Tira ran to her room and looked at all her clothes with glee and happiness. "Hey dad" Lili said as she was walking past her father. "Oh hey my beautiful daughter where have you been"? I just came back from the mall with Tira we did some shopping together. That's very sweet Lili. And dinner is nearly ready by the way. Ok. Lili went upstairs to tell Tira that dinner is ready. Lili went to her room to prepare herself for dinner. Lili was in her own little world thinking then her thoughts drifted to Tira. She wanted to know more and more about her by the day. She more curious mostly about the nightmare guy she had told her about. Who...is he? I've never heard of a person named nightmare. He must've been really evil to earn the name nightmare. Lili was out of it she was so deep in thought she didn't realize that her name was being called by Tira. Lili!! Oh..um I'm sorry Lili said as giggling. "I guess I spaced out a little." What was it you wanted to tell me? I was telling you that dinner is ready. Oh ok. Lili got up and headed downstairs with Tira. They made it to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lili father then joins them at the end of the table. So, the father started off. "How was your first day at school miss Tira"? She chuckled before answering. It was nice I had fun today. Great! Did you make any friends? Yes, I made a lot. That's very good dear. I'm glad you enjoyed your first day at school. The dinner was now served and Tira couldn't wait to dig in. But she had to remember to eat properly and neat. Everyone was eating silently. Tira enjoyed her dinner. Although she wanted to eat wildly. After everyone was done eating they said goodnight to one another and headed to their rooms. As Tira was about to lay down in bed, she heard her door open. Lili came and sat on Tira's bed. Tira was a bit confused then asked. "Is..something wrong"? No I just wanted to chat before I go to sleep. Oh... what is it you wish to speak about Lili? Well... I wanna know about you. And how you grew up, and how you lived. Tira frozed, she didn't really wanna speak about her lifestyle. Specially when being an Assassin for the Bird of Passage and all that killing she did, all those lives she took being in the Bird of Passage. Even afterwards. 

My lifestyle was ruff. "Come on Tira tell me"! Ok fine! Tira snapped a lil. She saw Lili's face expression as she snapped. I'm sorry it's just...I hate talking about my past. That's all. But, if you wish to speak about my past then I'll tell you. Lili sat patiently with her legs crossed Indian style. They were sitting on the bed face to face. Tira also sat legs crossed Indian style. 

I lived a hard life. But before I get to that I'm gonna explain my early life. Lili was into it ready to listen. Tira never had no one to actually want to desperately hear her lifestyle. Not only that, Lili cared and was eager to listen and Tira could see that. "I don't really recall where I was born at nor the location." I was born in an unknown area in the shadows. When I started getting a bit older still young such as a kid at a Young age, I was being trained to Assassinate people. I was in a clan called The bird of Passage. The Bird of Passage is a European Assassin organization. We had to kill who ever needed to be killed with no if, ands, or, buts. "Wait.. so you had to kill whoever they wanted you to kill basically"? Lili interrupted. Yes, it was our duty to kill. And if we didn't, it was either leaving or dying. We couldn't expect weakness. All the weak people had to be killed, weakness couldn't be allowed to live, mostly our targets. Being in the Bird of Passage I've learned a lot and killed so many people. Everything was normal till one day, The evil seed had rained down upon this earth, rained upon us. It drove us insane made us become crazy, more so evil. Are clan was destroyed, and people were killed. I was the only one that kinda survived it. I escaped the Bird of Passage. Decided to live my life free. For months I've struggled in the streets not having a home walking down dark streets, dark alleys. I was homeless the only thing I had was me and my ring blade. My ring blade was named the Assassin name I was named. Eiserne Drossel, that was my undercover name. "So Eiserne Drossel was your weapon to fight and kill with"? Yes. So where's your weapon at now? Lili asked hoping that it was with her somehow. ...I didn't bring it I didn't want to bring it. "Oh." Lili said with disappointment. Lili wanted to see her weapon, she also liked the name that was given to the weapon. She found it a pretty name. One day I was found by a man in the alley. He didn't like how I was in the streets late at night and how I was by myself. When the man found out that I didn't have a home and was homeless, he decided to take me in part of his family. I had finally met his wife and child. The father witch is the man who found me name was Greg. His wife name was Margaret, and the child name was Mandell. They had a daughter, she was the only child. Living in that home was going great, I thought that I was finally living my normal life. After staying there for some years things started to get a little uneasy for me. My family didn't give me much attention as they were to their daughter Mandell. They started to kinda ignore me, didn't give me much. The daughter never liked me from the beginning, I've always tried to be nice to her, try to build a conversation with her and she'll still treat me as if I was a dog. I told the parents about it and they never really seemed to care. I slowly started to realize that... I don't belong here at all. Weeks got even worse, I was being punished for things that wasn't that serious. She would pick fights with me and we'll fight. Whenever I told them she started it they would barley believe me. When Greg punished us both I would always get the worser punishment. Her punishment was to stay in her room for some hours while my punishment was getting beaten. Tira didn't realize that Lili eyes were glossed up with tears. Tira was very shocked she didn't know that it would make her a little emotional. Most people don't or wouldn't care less about her lifestyle. But Lili, felt bad, felt, her pain, her struggles. Lili? "Oh um I'm sorry she said as whipping her tears away. No it's ok. Don't cry Lili. Tira scooted close to her a bit and whipped more of Lili tears from her cheeks. "You want me to stop"? Tira asked a bit concerned. No you can continue. Ok. You sure? Yes I'm sure Lili said sniffing a little. After being beaten I'll go to my room and cry, starving as well. This Day! Was the last day to ever live with that pathetic family. One day I was just in my room to myself enjoying the nice breeze that came from my window. As I was humming to myself I heard the most beautiful noise. It was a bird. The bird was making all types of beautiful Chirps I couldn't help but find that bird. At first I thought it was coming from my window but it wasn't so I looked all over the house and in each room, then finally I found the bird. It was in Mandell's room. I slowly walked in and nobody was in the room. I looked at the bird as it looked at me I whistled a beautiful tune to the bird, the bird tried to fly towards me but... it was in a cage. No bird should be trapped they should be free. I picked at the lock and my luck continued to fell. Just then my luck was lucky, I found the key to the bird cage and unlocked it and immediately the bird flew on my shoulders. I spent my minutes with the bird before letting it free into the beautiful sky. Just then Mandell had walked in and freaked out. The whole family was now in Mandell's room, and I was hoping I wasn't in trouble for this but...unfortunately I was in big trouble. After dealing with punishment and getting a harsher beating. I broke, I lost it. I couldn't be at that house anymore. I made a plan to execute the whole family. I grabbed my ring blade and made my mission. "Let me guess you killed the whole family"? Didn't you? Tira didn't respond instead she looked down. Tira, it's ok I'm not gonna tell nobody if that's what you think. And I'm not gonna judge you. If you felt getting revenge on them by killing them was your choice, then so be it. Tira looked up at her. Tira didn't expect her to say that most people hated her for her killings but Lili seemed not to mind it or judge. Tira didn't wanna say much on how she enjoyed it and continued to do massacres. And that the fact that Kiling was her number one fun thing. 

Oh my it's getting late Lili said. "Goodnight Tira". Goodnight Lili. Tira huged Lili before leaving to her room. Lili huged back and kissed her on the forehead. I'm not a baby ya know. Tira said as she smirked. Lili gigled. And left to her room. Tira looked up at the ceiling until she drifted asleep. 

Lili tucked herself in bed still stuck on Tira's story of her lifestyle. I want her to tell me about that mysterious nightmare guy she thought as she was laying down. Lili been on him the day they talked about him she was randomly thinking, her eyes closed slowly and stayed shut. Lili fell asleep then suddenly she felt something off. Lili woke up to her room being darker than usual, her room was literally pitch black. She sat up nervously and scared looking around confused. Suddenly, she stopped and gazed to what her eyes had caught. She see two red eyes staring straight at her in complete darkness with no emotion or movement. She frozed not knowing what to do. She slowly and fearfully scooted over to the left side of her bed the red beaming eyes followed her every movement. Lili slowly scooted to the spot she was in the first time, the eyes was not being off her. "H-who are you"? She asked barely getting her words out. It didn't reply. WHO ARE YOU??!! Lili raised her voice a bit. Just then she heard footsteps coming closer and closer out of the darkness. The noise was getting closer and closer until it stopped face to face with her. The red eyes were now looking into her eyes. She was so strucked she didn't know what to do. Just then, she nervously and slowly reached for what ever it was that was standing before her. She stopped when she felt cold and wet metal. She looked at her hand to see blood on them. She couldn't help but scream. As she was screaming she was stopped by cold ruff metal hands being gripped around her throat. She tried to scream and fight but couldn't the grip got even more aggressive. Lili couldn't breathe and felt herself fading...

**Hi I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update lol I got a little lazy but I'm back:)) I hope you enjoy my chap. I'm updating 4 and cannot wait lol I'm excited to read my own story. So stay tuned;) **


	4. A Nightmare About Nightmare

Lili was fading away her vision was getting blurry. Just then she was being raised into the air by the throat. He had her choked up in the air. He looked up into her pure eyes. She looked down at him as she was choked up in the air. Before she knew it, she was thrown onto the floor harshly. "A young fool like you wish to know more about me"!? The dark voice said. She had shivers down her spine. The voice was so evil and dark. "WHO ARE YOU"!? she screamed. "You haven't realized it yet"? I am, the one and only Nightmare. Lili frozed, her heart nearly stopped in her chest. Y-y-y- your actually r-real? Lili was shaking. Every body part was shaking. She was shaking so bad she couldn't move. "The Azure nightmare stands before you now." He said, as he coming closer to her. He kicked her in the stomach. She rolled over in pain as blood comes out of her mouth. "GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE."!!! I will, as soon as I have your SOUL!!. He whipped out souledge and jabbed it in her mouth and pushed it in so far that her head splited into pieces. 

Lili woke up and immediately threw up on herself and her bed. She rushed out of the bed and went straight for the toilet to continue her vomiting. When she finally stopped she rested her head on her hands as she was still hanging over the toilet. She flushed it and stood up to look at her self in the mirror. "I look so horrible". I can't believe I had a horrible dream like that. " it...felt so real!" Lili looked in the mirror at her skin to make sure, it wasn't real. She didn't see any marks on her. She called one of the maids up to clean her bed and to give her new sheets. They finally finished up and Lili was able to lay in her bed. But She did not want to go back to sleep after experiencing that horrible nightmare. She just layed there staring at the wall. 

Hours past and Lili was still up. She was too frightened to go to sleep. She layed in bed thinking about her nightmare about nightmare. She layed there strucked. "Would if- would if he knew that I've been desperately trying to know more about him"? Lili thought to herself. "That's not possible though." Is it? Lili couldn't hold it, she was sleepy and drifted back to sleep. 

**Full Morning **

Morning time had fully arrived Lili was blacked out. Tira was been ready for school and had her uniform on and everything. She was already downstairs eating her breakfast. "Goodmorning miss Tira." The father said happily. "Goodmorning." How was your sleep dear? It was wonderful I'm so energetic. She said in her jolly and cheerful voice. "Wonderful my dear I'm glad you slept peacefully." Where's Lili? She's usually the first one down here. I'm not sure. Want me to go check? "Yes please, thank you dear." Tira then got up to check on Lili. She made it to her room to see her still sleep. "Lili"! Lili wake up your gonna be late! Tira continued to whisper in her ear until she awoken. She slowly opened her eyes to see Tira standing over her. Lili why aren't you awoke and ready yet? Is there something wrong? I-I'm not feeling to good today, so I'm just gonna stay home. "Oh what's wrong"? I have a bad headache and a sore throat. Lili lied. She didn't want to talk about her nightmare so she just made a fake reason. Oh, well I hope you feel better soon I'm gonna see you later I guess. Tira said, as she was on her way downstairs. "Thanks". With that Lili was now alone in her room. Tira told the father and he thanked her again. 

Tira was leaving out into the limbo. The driver opened the door for her and closed it after she got in. Tira was just looking out the window bored with no one to chat with in the car. The ride was smooth and silent. About 20 minutes Tira arrived at school. The driver once again opened the door for her as she was coming out. Tira entered the school on her way to her locker. When someone literally nearly appeared in her face. "Hey"! Tira stopped in her tracks a little startled by her unexpected appearance. It was Miharu. She loved and already have became obsessed with Tira and her style. "Hey there you kinda startled me" Tira said with a chuckle. I'm sorry I just couldn't wait for you to arrive. I've been waiting for you the whole morning. Tira looked a bit creeped out, but found it cute. "Ok then". Well I'm about to go to my locker come with me and help me with my locker I'm still learning. "Ok" Miharu followed Tira to her locker to help her open it. She gave her the combination and she opened it for her. Tira put some of her stuff in her locker then closed it. "Thanks for the help" Tira said with an wink. Anytime Tira. "Hey, where's Lili"? "Oh she's not feeling good." she said she had a headache and a sore throat". Aww poor Lili is sick. 

Miharu and Tira was talking about random things as they were on their way to the cafeteria. They made it to the cafeteria. "Hey new girl"! Hwoarang said as he winked. Ew, such a pest. Tira said to herself. Just then he was coming towards her way. "Ugh" Tira rolled her eyes in annoyance by his presence. "Hey um so what's up"? You looking sexy as always baby. "Move Hwoarang, she doesn't want an idiot like you". Miharu said. "Be quiet Miharu gosh"! Now where was I? Oh yea, so new girl what's up with me and you? Get the hell out of my way u pest!! I don't have time for this! Just then she saw Leo. She pushed Hwoarang on the floor with force. OUT OF THE WAY!! 

"Leo"!! She looked up and saw Tira running towards her with a insane smile on her face. She huged and jumped on Leo, as she had her in her arms and spinned around holding Tira. After holding her in her arms she finally gently put her down. "Hey Tira, you seem really happy this morning". Yea when I saw you. Tira grabbed Leo's hand and was heading out of the cafeteria. As they were in the hall way they ran into Julia. "Oh Leo". I was just looking for you I had to tell you something personal. "Sorry but she's busy now and forever will be". Tira said. Um I don't think I was speaking to you. I couldn't care less who the hell you was speaking to. She's forever busy with me. Now leave!! Tira pushes Juila out of the way harshly. As she was gripping Leo's hand. Julia just stood there not knowing how to react to what just happened. 

Tira found a room somewhere away from the crowd and her and Leo was now in there. Tira didn't even give her time to speak. She smashed her lips onto Leo's. Leo returned the kiss desperately. They were now topless. Tira sucked on her boobs ruff and desperately. She sucked all over them not wanting to miss not one spot. Leo enjoyed that, she didn't want it to end. Tira gave her so many hickeys on her boobs and more so on her neck. Leo gripped on Tira's boobs giving them hickeys as well. "Leo"? Yes Tira? Do you love me? She asked as she was kissing her. Of course I do Tira. "You are mines and only mines and I'm am yours and only yours understood".! Tira said as she going under her skirt. Yes! I understand. 

Mean while Lili was at home resting. She was sleeping peacefully until, she was thrown off the bed. She looked to see herself in a horrible creepy broken down castle. She was no longer in her room. "Where the fuck am I"! Lili did not want to deal with these horrific nightmares again. Lili got up from off the floor. And stood there as her legs were shaking. Not this again she thought to herself. She then slowly starts to walk. As she was walking she say throne chair. In front of it was a sword. It was the same sword he jabbed her mouth with. She stared at the sword for a couple of seconds observing it. She started walking towards it and stopped when the eyeball moved then stare at her. Without thinking she grabbed the sword. When she touched it, purple mist was surrounding her she tried to let go of the sword but it wouldn't let go of her it was controlling her. "Uuuughhhhh" Lili started to get noxious. She couldn't control herself anymore. 

Lili woke up looking around. She was back in her room. "When are these nightmares gonna go away"?! She said to herself sadly. Lili decided to go downstairs to chill for a moment.

At school it was their lunch break. Tira was sitting with her new close friends. Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Auska. They were all sitting together eating and talking, enjoying their selves. Tira never had friends before it was fun for her to make such cool close friends already and she haven't even been at school for a full week. She loved hanging with them. But she liked Miharu the most. Miharu was the more fun and hyped one out of the other two. "Hey guys" Auska said. What do you guys wanna do this weekend? "Let's go to the movies." No. Let's have a sleep over Miharu said with excitement. Hm, that does sound fun. "Witch do you prefer Tira"? Xiaoyu asked. Um I guess the sleep over thingy. Miharu laughed a bit. Ok it's settled then. A sleep over it is. We're gonna have so much fun!! "Ain't it tho" Auska agreed as she was eating her lunch. Tira was excited. She couldn't wait to experience a sleep over with her favorite friends. 

Jolly side: "You hear that?" A sleep over that sounds Fun!!

Gloomy side: "SHUTUP YOU STOOPID WENTCH!! If it's not about killing then I don't give a FUCK."

Her gloomy voice had spatted. 

Jolly side: Your so mean for no reason gloomy.

Gloomy side: And your stoopid for no reason. 

Tira giggled at her gloomy thoughts, and at her mean insult. 

Something funny? Miharu asked. Oh no I was just thinking about something. Tira said tryna hold back more of her laughter. 

Gloomy side: That must've really tickled your laughing bone. 

Jolly side: Gloomy your so funny.

Gloomy side: I DONT SEE WHAT THE FUCK WAS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!!!!!!? 

Jolly side: I see a lot.

After lunch everyone escorted to their classrooms. Tira went to the bathroom before entering class until she ran into someone. Julia was in the bathroom as well. "Oh great" Tira said in her thought in anger. Julia immediately got out of the bathroom when she seen Tira come in. Tira just laughed out loud making her laughter known and heard to Julia. 

Some time had past and it was nearly time for everyone to go home and everyone was happy. Not only because of that it was Friday. People had so many plans for this weekend. Everyone was putting their things in their lockers. Tira struggled a couple of times and got it opened. "Yay" she said to herself. Tira was putting her books in her locker. Then she thought. "Hm usually Leo comes with me to my locker." I guess she didn't want to today. Tira then started searching for Leo. She looked for her and saw her but what she saw made her want to go crazy. She seen Leo huged up on another girl. Tira was on fire, she was mad to see Leo huged up on this random girl that she don't remember seeing. 

Tira stormed off starting to cry. The tears started to rain down on her cheeks more then they were before. "She doesn't love me anymore" she said as she fully broke down. 

Gloomy side: "STOP YOUR GOD DAMN CRYING YOU DON'T NEED HER!! She's just like that OTHER GIRL"! 

Jolly side: "I LOVE HER THOUGH"!! 

Tira was in the bathroom wiping her tears off her face. Just then the bell rang. Tira left as she was walking someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Leo. "Don't bother me" She spat. Leo was confused. "Did I do something wrong"? Don't play dumb Leo, you know exactly what you did! I'm lost right now, what did I do!?? You were all huged up on some ugly BITCH!! that's what!! "WHAT! You angry over that!!" Are you kidding me right now Tira!!? She's my best friend I could or would never and she's not gay she has a boyfriend. So her having a boyfriend don't mean nothing Tira said. Look Tira please, it wasn't like that. Just leave me alone. FINE then I'll leave you alone then! Your so sensitive for no reason. Each word Leo was saying was pissing Tira off more and more. Tira swung a kick towards Leo head but Leo blocked it in time perfectly. "Sorry I'm not Julia" Leo did a low kick and Tira fell to the grown. Tira was now heated to the highest. "YOU BASTARD YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS"!!! Tira charged at her with another kick. Leo blocked and kicked her in the chest and she flew to the wall. "Face it Tira your no match for me." Is everything ok? The girl asked. The girl name was Christie. The girl Tira seen hugged up on Leo. Yes... everything's ok come on let's go Christie. Before they started to walk Tira gripped Leo and whispered. "Your gonna regret being alive" Tira glared at her wickedly. Leo have never felt fear the way she felt ever in her years of living. Just then Leo looked up and Tira vanished out of sight.

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this lol ;) **


	5. Sleep over

Tira was at home. She spent a couple of minutes in the bathroom still crying about the situation that had happen between her and Leo. She sat there for some minutes tryna get herself together. She heard a knock on the door. "Tira are you ok?" Asked Lili. "Yes I'm fine." Are you sure? Yes I'm sure thanks. With that Lili left and Tira was still in there tryna get herself together. After spending a couple of more minutes in the bathroom she finally came out. "Hey what were you crying about"? NOTHING!! Tira snapped. Tira was kinda losing her temper. She hated when people continue to ask her questions when she already told them the answer. "I'm sorry I was just making sure that you're ok", that's all. Lili then walks off not saying a word. 

Tira was just sitting on her bed in her own little world. "Damn, I feel kinda bad for snapping at her like that." 

Gloomy side: "what do you mean you feel bad?" "She kept asking questions and you know how we are when someone's constantly asking!"

The gloomy voice snapped.

"Yea true but it wasn't right she was just tryna see if I was ok." And I was rude to her. 

Gloomy side: "SO AND!!?" WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO GO APOLOGIZE TO THE LITTLE BRAT!?"

"Yes... I am"

Tira then hopped off her bed and went to Lili's room. Lili stopped what she was doing to give her attention. "Lili, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." "It's ok." Tira sat on her bed and gave her a sweet hug. I'm really sorry Tira said as she was hugging her. After minutes of them talking and her cheering Lili up. They decided to just chill at the park.

They were at the park sitting on swings. Tira enjoyed being on the swing she smiled as she slowly swung back and forth. It was silent all you heard were kids playing, laughing, running, and screaming Tira never seen this many kids before. All though she wanted to kill each and every person at the park. She wanted everyone in pain and dead but that's not her reason to coming in this type of world the modern world. 

"Hey" Miharu and them was having a sleep over you can come if you want?" Tira said breaking the silence. Um nah that's ok you can go on ahead. "Are you sure? It'll be fun." Yea I'm sure. They eventually left the park. They made it hard ome and Tira couldn't wait to be at that sleep over. She was so excited to be there. 

Jolly side: "so Gloomy what's the plan of getting rid of Julia?"

Gloomy side: "WE JUST KILL HER WHEN NO ONES AROUND!!"

Jolly side: "yea but where though?"

Gloomy side: "I got an idea, we trick her by pretending we're sorry and for us to make up. Then just get rid of her. But it have to be in a dark alley or in the school bathroom"

Jolly side: "The school bathroom?"

Gloomy side: "YES!! It doesn't have cameras in there that's going to be invading privacy! You choose witch ever one!" 

Jolly side: "I prefer the bathroom" BUT! Would if she feel my evil energy?"

Gloomy side: "That's why you have to be completely and pure nice for the moment so she won't feel anything off!" And untrust worthy of you.!"

Jolly side: "EEEWW I hate being nice but I have no choice I guess." 

After plotting with gloomy of how to get rid of Julia she decided to find some cute clothes for the sleep over. She picked out the cutest pajamas and the cutest outfits 

**Night time **

Miharu was on her way to pick Tira up. Tira decided she didn't want to ride in the limbo today she wanted to ride with her friends. She sat patiently in the window waiting to see them arrive. About 6 minutes later Miharu pulled up. Tira rushed outside. As she was running she yelled bye to Lili. And hopped in the car with the girls. "Hey guys" Tira said happy with excitement. "Are you ready to have fun Tira!!?" Yes I cant wait! Miharu and them having so much fun in the car until they made it to their destination.

Tira was observing Miharu's house it was a cute little home. "Wow your home is cute" Tira said. Thank you she said with a happy smile. So! What do you girls wanna do first. Let's watch a scary movie! Xiaoyu said. The girls all agreed and were all helping each other make snacks. After making a lot good and delicious snacks they searched for a good scary movie to watch. Everyone was ready and exited for the movie. 

The movie was intense the girls were all hugged up on each other except for Tira. She wasn't scared. She imagined herself being the killer in the movie. She laughed at the thought of that. When the scariest part came everyone screamed all at the same time. Tira was startled by their screams. Tira started laughing so hard at them, it was funny watching them scream with fear. "Oh my goodness she better not GO IN THERE!!!! Xiaoyu said with fear. Just then on the movie the killer caught the girl and everyone jumped and screamed. Tira couldn't help but burst into laughter at them. "You girls crack me up!" Tira said still laughing. They spent all night screaming and acting a fool. Tira have never laughed so hard in her life, this was the funniest thing to her ever. After watching that crazy scary movie, they thought of another activity to do. "You wasn't scared Tira?" Asked Auska. "Of course I wasn't" why would I be scared she said with an giggle. "So what's next? Tira asked. "Let's play truth or dare." Said Xiaoyu. How you play that? Ok so this how you play we pick a person and take turns we asked that person we choose or if it's their turn Truth or dare. And if you pick truth you have to tell the truth and be honest if you pick dare you have to do something rather it's good bad or embarrassing. Got it! Ok yes. "Sooooo who wanna go first? Me Auska said. "Ok truth or dare? Uummm DARE! Ouu she wants a dare Miharu said with a voice that sounds up to know good. I. Dare you to walk up to Hwoarang and kiss him on the lips. "WHAT! NO WAY!" Auska said in disgust. "Well you chose dare so you have to do it!" UGH, fine. Ok Xiaoyu your next, truth or dare? "Thruth." Is it true that you stalk Jin? Xiaoyu hesitated before answering. Ok... fine I stalk but only for reasons. "What The Hell!" Auska said creeped out. Why the hell your stalking my cousin for?! LOOK! It's not for weird reasons ok? Let's just drop this ok. Everyone started laughing. "Tiraaa! Truth or dare? "Truth I guess. Ok so I've noticed some things Tira. Miharu said with a grin. Is it... true that you and Leo are somewhat a thing? Tira frozed for a second. How the hell do they know about me and Leo!!? She asked herself thoughtfully. She snapped out and answered. "Yes me and Leo are a thing." We're just not talking at the moment. Tira said with a little blush. "Aww their first argument." Miharu said in a romantic voice. "Woah you guys are a thing!? How long? "Since the first day of school" "WOW" that's cute. The girls were in aww and in amazed of how Tira and Leo been together. Tira was constantly blushing at their reaction. 

They played truth or dare for a good minute. Eventually they played and did some other activities as well. They even played hide and seek in the dark. They had fun. They fell asleep on the couch all bunched up on each other.

**Morning **

They all woke up sore and bunched up on each other. "Damn my legs!" Auska said as she was rubbing them. All the girls woke up moaning in pain from sleeping the way they did. "Wow what a night!" Miharu said. Tira woke up with her hair a mess. Xiaoyu fell back asleep. "Guys we're gonna have so much fun today ok?" We're going to a lot of places to have fun ok? Tira was excited she wanted to explore more places and travel to have fun. The girls all got up to get ready for their fun. "Xiaoyu!! Get up! We have to get ready to start our fun day today!! Xiaoyu groaned and moaned not wanting to get up. The girls forced her and made her get. "OK OK! I'm up! The then ran and rushed to hurry. They were all crunched up in the bathroom tryna do their hair and makeup and whatever else that needed to be done. After an hour they were all done. They were ready to start to day. "Wow Tira that dress is pretty in you." Xiaoyu complimented. Thanku. 

Tira had on a cute summer dress it fitted her perfectly. She had on a sunflower dress. She even had a little flower pinned in on the side of her hair by her ear. "Alright are we ready?!" Yup. I can't wait. Let's go. The girls all hopped in Miharu's care and they took off. 

They were going everywhere they went places Tira could have imagined 

**Sorry if the chapter seems short lol I was ready to get this chapter over with **


	6. Pure Jealousy

It's been Days later and Leo and Tira haven't spoken since that little incident. They would often stare at each other but never spoken to one another. Leo got tired of it and tried to speak to her but Tira was being stubborn. She tried and tried and eventually gave up. She waited until Tira was ready to speak to her, witch did happen Tira apologized more than one time feeling bad for acting up to her love of her life. They romanced everyday In a empty classroom Tira didn't wanna stop she got more drawn to it more than anything. She got addicted to her and Leo daily sex. She wanted more that wasn't enough to her. Tira would even invite her to her place to have sex all day, and would go to Leo's place for the same reason wanting and begging for more. It got so bad Leo would hide from her time from time. Tira would look for her at school but couldn't find her.

Everything was good until Tira eyes caught something that would drive her insane. The thing that made her insane the first time. The one thing that made her want to kill. She seen Leo and that girl she disliked for being all hugged up on her. Her temper reached so high she could barely stand and control it. 

Gloomy side: "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!"

Jolly side: "BUT WHY THOUGH!!" HAVE SHE BEEN HIDING FROM ME!?" 

Tira eyes slowly started to water up

Gloomy side: "YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT!!!!!"

Jolly side: "BUT THATS NOT FAIR THOUGH!" WHY IS SHE DOING THIS TO ME I THOUGHT SHE LOVED ME?!"

Tira started to break down

Gloomy side: "STOP CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AND FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!!!!!"

Barked her angry voice. Tira whipped her tears and had a look with pure hate and pure jealousy. She didn't like that girl at all she wanted her destroyed. Tira mugged her hard and hatful. 

Everyone was going to class. But not Tira she had something she needed to take care of. She watch the girl who's name was Christie go into the bathroom.

Jolly side: "Hehehehehee this is perfect no ones out either everyone's in class it's just her alone with me!" 

She continued to laugh wickedly

Gloomy side: "Stop FOOLING AROUND and go!"

Tira followed her to the bathroom and spies on her for a bit and waited for her to go into one of the stalls. She then hides in a stall while Christie was using the bathroom. After a few minutes hearing that Christie was done and was now out bout to wash her hands she slowly opened the stall and stared at her with an insane creepy evil large smile across her face.

"It's over, your luck just ran out!" Tira said wickedly. Christie was startled by her unexpected appearance. "What The Who are- she stopped and realized who Tira was. "Aren't you the one that dates my bestfriend Leo?" Yes, and aren't you the little hoe that was hugged up all on her!? "Excuse me!" First off watch the language and second of all there's nothing going on between us! Your just- Tira was tired of hearing her talk she stabbed her in her throat multiple times over and over after that she kicked Christie to the floor in the stall and banged the door on her head over and over harshly and brutally. Christie head started to crack open exposing her brains and her blood. Tira smirked at the sight of her blood and brains being gushed out. After observing the dead body with joy.

Jolly side: "WOAH THAT WAS FUN" 

Gloomy side: "This is what you should have been doing in the beginning." 

Jolly side: "Nope I'm only killing my enemies not innocent people" 

Gloomy side: "NO! We need to go back to our old ways, killing everyone in sight, enjoying every death we grant!" 

Jolly side: "No" that's not right!

Gloomy side: "you ain't right!" 

Tira left the bathroom and went to class. She had a fake excuse for why she was late. She lied and said she was at the nurse office but the nurse didn't want to lie for her cause she was afraid she was gonna lose her job lying for her or at least get in trouble. But Tira threatened her to the point she had a little nervous breakdown with fear. Tira laughed at the nurse for how ridiculous she looked. 

Tira was sitting next to Leo staring at her. "Why are you hiding from me?" Tira asked desperately. Leo ignored her. "Answer me!!" "You know why" Leo said plainly. "Oh... I see, what's wrong with the sex we have you don't like it?" No! it's not that, you want it every single day. I understand having sex is cool and all but not every single day. Just chill for some time Tira. We don't always have to have sex to express and show our love. There are other ways too. "But...that's the best way to express and show our love!" I love showing it that way! 

As Tira was talking she had her hand on Leo's thigh and slowly went up under her skirt. "Tira stop!" No! you know you like this. Tira started fingering her, Leo tried her hardest not to moan. "Tira please stop!!" No! Your gonna fucking enjoy this!! Tira continued and continued making Leo sqwirm in her chair. "Tira can you please!" Tira didn't listen she continued. Tira pressed her fingers deep in, and that's when Leo lost it. She slapped Tira hard in the face."I SAID STOP!!!"everyone turned around to see what was all the commotion about They looked at the both of them mostly Tira. Tira have never felt so embarrassed in her intire life. She felt so embarrassed so humiliated the fact she just got slapped like that and everyone heard it. Her eyes started to water up. She then stormed out of the classroom. She walked down the halls crying. 

The end of the day had arrived and Tira was nowhere to be found. Lili looked all over for her and didn't find her at all. She was praying and hoping she was at home but when she got there she was once again not in sight. Lili was worried. I just hope she comes back. Lili thought. Lili phone was ringing and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello" Lili heard crying over the phone, it was Julia Who was calling her and crying. "Julia is everything ok?!!" Lili, Christie's dead, someone found her dead in the bathroom. "WHAT!!!" Please tell me this is a joke! No! I'm serious Lili the way they described her was just disgusting. "Oh MY GOODNESS" Lili broke down crying as well. Lili hung up and completely broke down. Why would someone do that to her, she was literally a good person never got into drama. Lili thought to herself. And it's so unexpected. She once again broke down.

Meanwhile Tira was taking care of something getting what she should have had gotten a long time ago from the beginning something she needed. It took her awhile to travel to the place she came from but she managed to do it. And that something was Eiserne Drossel. She needed her weapon she couldn't take it anymore. She glared at her weapon and slowly picked it up. "I missed you" she kissed her weapon and took it with her as she went on to where she was headed to. She was so happy to have her ring blade she missed carrying it around her shoulder. 

"I'm coming for you next Julia I just have to wait the perfect time I'm gonna kill every enemy one by one and girls who I don't know that hangs with Leo."

Tira finally made it back to Lili homes. Lili was so relieved that nothing happened to her. Lili also was in maze at the sight of Tira's ring blade she couldn't keep her eyes off it nor of touching it. Tira didn't mind her touching. "Wow this is a pretty ring blade the name go's perfect with it." Do you like it? aww I'm glad. Tira said with joy as she was watching Lili's obsession with the ring blade. 

Weeks were ruff at school everyone was down because of Christie's death. Tira was sick to her stomach looking at these people sorrows for her. Tira would speak to Leo but Leo would brush it off. She spoke to Tira but not as much. That broke Tira's heart and pissed her off at the same time. What pissed her off even more is that she was hanging with other people except for her as much as she used to. 

Jolly side: "What happened to the OLD DAYS?!!"

Gloomy side: "FUCK THOSE STUPID DAYS!!! And FUCK HER!" 

Tira couldn't stand this any longer. As Leo was on her way to her locker Tira yanked her away and threw her in an alone hall way. "What the hell!!" Leo said with confusion. You don't...love me anymore! "I do I just need some time alone and some time to think." NO you Don't!! You don't love me, you always hiding from me and you don't speak to me as much!!!!!! TELL ME WHY!!? What am I doing wrong that you don't like!!? "This! Your becoming psycho now Tira! Look at you, your becoming crazy and I don't like that. "NO IM NOT!! at this point gloomy was taking over. Yea I gotta go. Before Leo could even walk Tira gripped her hair aggressively and held a sharp blade near her throat.

"LISTEN TO ME!!" Leo if you don't speak to me everyday and continue to conversate with everyone else, I promise I'll make you regret your alive!" Tira whispered in her ear. Leo had tears coming from her eyes. She have never been this scared for her life before. Tira let go of her hair and spins Leo around to face her. "Don't cry Leo" Tira gently whipped her tears from her cheeks. Leo ran from Tira not wanting to be in her presence anymore because of what just happened. 

Ever since that Leo completely stop talking to Tira. Tira was so hurt she couldn't or haven't been focusing on school she started lacking on her work and failing in her classes. Leo chatted with Julia and others. By then Leo was losing everyone around her, it was driving her insane, she was turned into a depressed student in the school. She was sitting alone and wanted to be alone, all because of Tira. And for the sake of her friends life.

Tira smirked evily knowing she was doing good and striking her down right where she wanted her. If she couldn't have or speak to Leo no one could. 

**Lol the girl is insane. Hope y'all enjoy:)**


	7. But we were meant to be

Leo didn't know what to do Tira was dragging her down she needed to tell someone about this or it was gonna get worse. She was scared to talk to anybody, she was afraid that Tira was gonna feel some type of way and murder them. Not to mention she realized that Tira was the one who killed her bestfriend Christie. Tira threatened her hard core if she ever opened her mouth about that. Fear really started to emerge in her body. There is a mentally mest up murderer in their school and she didn't know what to do. Leo cried to herself while in her locker until. "Aww poor Leo what's the matter sweetie?" Tira came with an evil grin growing on her face. "Aww don't cry Leo" everything's gonna be ok. Ok? Leo didn't answer nor looked at her. She was too down to even speak. "Leo" she said as she was whipping her tears. I'm sorry. I just don't want my heart to be broken. "How though!? I told you I would never and you took the close friend I had all because you thought and felt that something was going on between us! Tira pulled Leo close to her by her hips and slowly started kissing her. Leo couldn't resist but kiss back. They then sped up the kissing process. Tira's arms wrapped around Leo's neck as Leo picked her up and pinned her up against the locker as they lips never separated. Tira needed that love she needed Leo badly. "Wait! Leo interrupted. I can't... I. "You what? Tira asked full concerned. I can't be with you if you're gonna kill my friends. "No but I Love you" Tira said about to cry. No!! I don't wanna be with you anymore Tira. "But we were meant to be. "I love you Leo I do" I've never loved no one like you before. "If you really loved Tira, you wouldn't be doing the things you do now. You would've trusted me in the beginning. You would've believed me when I told you that nothing was going on between us.!!! Leo said as tears were welling in her eyes. Leo then takes off running. Tira stood there feeling bad. "Oh no! What have I done! She- she doesn't love me anymore!

Gloomy side: "Oh stop your crying! We don't need her! What we really came to do is kill those we see. Right?! 

Jolly side: NO!! For the last TIME I didn't come here for that!! I came to make friends and to experience how other fighters are. I-I didn't mean for this to happen. 

Tears started to build up. Tira didn't want to do this she wanted friends and to have fun. Not to bring the old her with her. 

Gloomy side: "It's too late! You've already committed a murder. Julia's next! 

Tira continued to cry. "Are you ok Tira? Lili asked. "Yea I'm ok, I just miss my family that's all. Tira lied. "Aww Tira it's ok. Your apart of my family now ok? Tira shook her head as she was whipping her tears. "And if it's anything you wanna talk about with me then you're welcome to ok? Tira arrived to the cafeteria with Lili. Tira was looking for Leo but couldn't find her she looked everywhere and still didn't find her.

I'm The day was going by fast Tira was silent nearly the whole day she didn't wanna speak to anyone she stayed to herself. Right now it was time to go to gym class. Everyone arrived in the gym. Tira was looking for her and still no sight of her. Guilt started to build up. Tira changed into her gym clothes silently in the locker room. 

"Miharu." Have you seen Leo Tira asked hoping she would know. "She had an early dismissal." Miharu said plainly. She then left almost immediately. Tira was curious of her strange behavior. 

"Lili we need to speak right now!! Miharu was speed walking up to Lili like an angry mom on her way to her child's class room. She grabbed Lili's wrist and took her somewhere alone. "Hey what's the big idea!? What wrong!! Tira is psycho!!! "What do you- "She's the one who KILLED Christie I heard her!! And before Leo went home I asked her, Is it true that Tira was the one who killed Christie. She hesitated and told me yes and for me not to tell or she'll kill everyone she loved including us! Lili looked in disbelief she couldn't believe this was happening. "Where and when did you hear this?!! It was in the morning when Tira was at Leo's locker. I was about to say hey to the two of them. Until I saw Leo crying so I decided not to bother her. Then I heard Tira asking what's wrong and telling her not to cry, and she seemed proud about it. She had the most evilest smile. Lili couldn't believe this Tira killed Christie she has Leo under her control. Everything was starting to become insane. "What else did you hear?!!! She told Tira that she didn't wanna be with her because of the things she's been doing and that's when she decided to go home early. Lili what are we gonna do!? "Calm down Mimi we're not gonna bring it up to her yet we're gonna wait ok? 

They both calmed down and joined the gym class. "Class!" The teacher started. I know it's been hard to focus now that you've lost someone special. So we're not gonna be doing much today so just chill. If you like y'all can play games or just talk. No fighting! Everyone started talking and playing games Tira sat alone quietly. No one wanted to speak to her. And Tira could feel it. Everyone was in a group talking. 

"So she the one who killed Christie"? Auska asked as her eyes were watery. "Yes I heard her and Leo told me herself. 

Tira couldn't take it anymore she whistled a tune and a big black raven flew out of nowhere. "Hey there cutie." Can you do mommy a favor? Go to that pitiful group over there and ease drop. Then come back and tell me everything ok? The bird made a noise in response. The bird leaned it's head closer towards her and she kissed it as she pointed her eyes and head to their direction, then it flew silently to the group. A smile formed on her face. She sat back and chilled as she was waiting for the raven to come back with information. 5 minutes later the raven silently flew to Tira and told her everything word from word. She could understand the birds language she understood everything. She smiled wickedly on what plan she's gonna make. 

Tira didn't even wanna be at school she wanted to go home but she couldn't because she wanted to take a test in her last class of the day. 

Jolly side: "Everyone hates me!!"

Gloomy side: "WHO CARES!! We don't need them." All We need is each other right? 

Jolly side: "Ima be nice to them one more time and if they hate me-

Gloomy side: "Where gonna kill them, break them apart!!

Tira was changing to her uniform in the locker room. Everyone was talking to each other about except to Tira. Tira didn't care at this point she ignored them as well but wanted to test something out. "Hey Xiaoyu! What's with everyone today no ones speaking to me.? Did I do something wrong? Xiaoyu didn't know what to say so she just simply said no. "No. "Let's hang out together then!! Um no thanks I got things I gotta do starting now. Xiaoyu left fast as she could knowing that she might be next. Tira just stood there laughing and shaking her head. They were in there last hour class taking their test. Tira was rushing so she can be already done her answers wasn't wrong though. After a few minutes she got up to give the teacher her paper. As she was walking back someone had stuck their feet out and tripped Tira she fell on the floor and The Whole class burst out into laughter. 

"Hwoarang!! I saw THAT!! The teacher said in anger. Apologize!. "Sorry, it was just a prank. The class was still laughing then stopped when the teacher grabbed the ruler. Tira got up and gave him the hateful look ever. Julia could feel her rage, her breaking point. Tira sat down hot and angry. "Hwoarang!! You have after school detention since you wanna do pranks.! Hwoarang smacked his lips annoyed. "Man that's not fair! The teacher ignored him and carried on to what she was doing.

He'll be dead before he know it. Tira thought angrily to herself. The class went faster than she expected Tira happy school was out she had a plan and some thinking to do. But first she's gonn take care of that boy. 

She looked at Hwoarang while he was in detention. She had a paper and a pen she wrote a love note. "This'll get his stupid ass out of class and right into my trap." She slid the note under the classroom door. He had his head down and looked up with curiosity as he saw the note slid into the classroom from under the door. The teacher was on the computer. He tossed his pencil on the floor on purpose to act like he mistakenly made the pencil fall to actually get the note. He silently picked up the note and read it he turned to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and for him not to get caught. The note said. "Hey there sexy I want you to meet up with me in the back of the school where that dark room is at. From ya crush. A smirk came across his face as he put the note in his pocket. He quietly went back to his seat. "Miss Wilcans" can I go to the bathroom? I have to really use it! The teacher looked at him suspiciously deciding should she let him use the bathroom. "Please I really have to go!" He said crossing his legs. OK! Fine. You have five minutes and if you don't come in five minutes I'm gonna extend more days!!! UNDERSTAND!! Yes yes I understand. He left out the class acting like he had to use it. "HA! It worked." When he got in the hallway he immediately was going to the area in the school. After rushing and running he finally made it to the area. He looked around. "Hey! I'm here! He shouted. Tira was hiding somewhere smirking. "Here Kitty kitty" Tira said as she was hiding. Hwoarang was looking around. "Hey where are you?! Just then the lights shut off. Hwoarang was looking around confused. Tira started laughing wickedly. Hwoarang was walking slowly, he walked then stepped on something before he knew it his legs were chopped off. He fell screaming in pain. Tira burst out laughing evily. He layed there in pain then saw someone coming with a flashlight. "T-T-Tira? He said in pain. She had the flashlight on her face as if she was telling a scary story. She had her usual wicked grin forming across her face. "Why Tira? You know why!! You tripped me in class!! "It was just a prank. I was gonna apologize to you I'm sorry!! "Aww now he's apologizing" she said with a giggle. "Julia was RIGHT about you!!! You are a bad person.! Aww now you're making me blush. Tira said with a big grin. "Go back to where ever the hell you can from you evil BITCH! You don't BELONG HERE!!! Tira mood changed quick. "BITCH!!!!?? I'm a bitch now? I'll show you one. She said in her gloomy voice. Tira tugged a rope and a giant metal fell on his face. It made his intire head turn into splattered brain pieces. Tira loved it she enjoyed it all. She started to cut open his stomach and started playing with his guts and other body organs. She just observed and played with it. His stomach had a big whole in it she took her precious time to take every organ out of his stomach. She giggled playfully as she was playing with his organs. 

Hours later Tira just wondered around the big city having no clue to where she was at nor did she care. She didn't wanna go home yet she wanted to wait awhile. She felt that Lili was on the same thing the rest was on. Tira was bored until thought of her going to Leo's house popped in. She rushed not needing a ride she was used to walking to destinations. She walked more and further in her past this was nothing to her. 

After finally walking she made it to Leo's house. She knocked on the door. And a few minutes after she answered. Looking to see Tira at her door step made her fears go higher than before she didn't want to see her face she didn't want her here she just wanted to be alone forever. 

"Hey" Tira said in a jolly way. Leo barley responded she said hi in a low pitch voice. "Leo can we please talk!! I promise I won't be a bad girl. Leo looked at her then slowly opened the door to let her in. It was silent for a minute then Leo decided to break the silence. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I-I feel really bad Tira said as she broke down in tears. I didn't mean for any OF THIS TO HAPPEN!! She broke down even more. Leo just sat there not knowing what to do. "Everyone HATES MEEE!!!" Tira screamed as she was crying. "Tira, you brought this upon yourself." You decided to kill Christie when I told you it wasn't like that!! Taking her away was like taking apart of me away! "Leo I'm sorry." I messed up huge, please give me another chance!!! Tira was pleading with all her heart and might hoping that Leo would. Leo wanted to but then she didn't she was stuck between the two choices she had. Tira continued to cry and begg over and over. Leo looked at her and sighs. "Ok fine I... for-give you" only because I'm not the type that hold grudges. Tira stopped and looked up at her with watery eyes and tears on her cheeks. "Thanku Leo" Leo didn't say anything and just continued to what she was doing. Tira sat on her couch watching her every move. Leo felt her staring and felt a bit awkward. After doing what was needed she sat by Tira. It was once again silence that filled the house. Tira decided to speak this time. 

"Leo?" Yes Tira? "Am I bad person to you now? I don't know Tira why don't you figure that out! She spatted coldly. Tira frowned a bit because she asked such a stupid question. "Leo can I stay over for the night?" Please! No.. Tira I don't want company. "Leo pleeeaaaasseee I won't bother you! I don't wanna go home with Lili! "Why? Be- because she hates me...I think. "Why wouldn't she" I'd hate you too! Tira couldn't believe her ears she didn't think Leo had such a rude and mean side. She didn't blame her for showing it either, after all she killed her best friend. Tira had a deeply sad face on her. "Leo! One more thing. I- never mind. "Just tell me, Tira. "It's nothing. 

It was night time and Tira fell asleep on the couch curled up. Leo just stared at her. How is she pretty and yet evil? Leo thought to herself. She shook the thought away and grabbed a book to read. She was reading silently until she heard a small sob come from Tira. She looked over at Tira to see she was frowning she ignored it and continued reading. Until she was disrupted. "Please! Don't hate me I didn't mean for- this to hap-pen. All I wanted was fr-iends. She said sleepyish. Leo scooted close to her. She lightly tapped her. "Hey Tira if you like you can go sleep in my room." Tira woke up with tears in her eyes. "Tira why are you crying?" I had a bad dream that everyone she said through sobs wanted to kill me! "Tira that's just a dream so calm down." But do you AGree??!!! "Agree on what!? That I deserve death. "Tira, no one deserves death." Now let's put you to bed. Leo helped her off the couch and led her to her room. Tira layed in the bed as Leo tucked her in. "Goodnight Tira." Good night Leo. Tira put the covers over her neck and started to doze off. Leo went back into the living room and sat on the couch. For some reason Leo felt bad for her she didn't know why but she did. Maybe Tira been through a lot and it made her the way she is now. Leo thought. Leo spent 20 minutes thinking about Tira. "Do I." "Still love her?" Leo hate to admit it but she still had feelings for her, even after killing her best friend. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Leo eventually dozed off hours later. Leo was in a deep sleep until she felt something rubbing their fingers up and down her legs making her shiver in pleasure. She woke up to see Tira standing over her looking insane. Leo got startled for a second.

"Leo." Tira said sleepyish as she was was rubbing her eyes. Can you sleep with me I don't wanna sleep alone. Tira had the most sweetest and innocent voice. Leo calmed down and answered. "Yea sure." Leo got up. As she was walking to her room Tira jumped on her. "Tira really?" I literally just woke up to be carrying you." Leo carried her to the room. She put Tira in bed and joined her. Leo joined her and snuggled in with Tira. Tira strokes her cheek looking her into the eyes. 

"Leo if I was to die any day would you care?" Tira come on why you're talking like that?! "I was just asking." Yes I would. 

Tira kisses Leo on the lips and layed her on. Leo stroked her hair as she felt Tira sleepying peacfully.

**Hope you enjoy **


	8. Kicked out

Tira woke up. She looked to see if Leo was up and saw that she was still sleeping. She layed back down on Leo and stared out of space. She layed there thinking to herself. I need to prove to Leo that I am a good girl. She thought. But how? I've already did enough by killing her best friend. The thought of the damage she did made her feel even worse and even sicker. She frowned a little just thinking about it. Leo turned and tossed but in a way that made Tira eyebrow raise up in suspiciousness. "Please, dont"-

Leo started a sentence but didn't finish. "Don't do what?" Tira whispered in her ear asking concerned and desperate for what she was tryna say in her sleep. "Don't k-kill my mom." Kill me instead. Leo said as she was still sleep tossing and turning. "Leo I will never do that to you." Tira said as she was calmly rubbing Leo's hair back and close to her ear. Leo started crying in her sleep. Tira picked up Leo's head gently and layed it her on lap. "Leo wake up!" "Leo." 

Leo woke up looking around. "It's ok Leo I'm here for you." She said sweetly. "It's ok don't cry." Leo huged her as Tira was rubbing her back. "Sshhhh it's ok." She spent some minutes comforting Leo. 

"Tira? If we was to argue, would you take your anger out on my mom and kill her just to make me feel horrible?" 

"No Leo!! I would never. Tira eyes started to water up. "I know I've shown a side that's not normal but I promise you I would never do anything like that!! Tira started to sob softly and sadly. "I'm sorry Tira it's just- "it's ok Leo, I understand I don't blame you. Is it too late to prove myself? Leo thought about it for a second I mean everyone deserves a second chance right? Leo then was ready to answer. "No it's not too late. I'll give you a second chance and if you mess this one up I can't be friends with you. I'll move away forever. Tira stomach ached in fear of her leaving far away she didn't want that, she need Leo, special right now if everyone hates her. "Don't leave I'll be good I promise just don't leave me! I'm sorry I'll do anything just- just don't leave!!!" Tira was now crying begging her not to go. "Tira I said if you mess up I'm not leaving, yet." Tira hope hugged on Leo tight. "I'll do anything Leo, I swear."

"I have to go now Leo." She kissed her on the cheek and left. 

Tira rushed to Lili's house she hesitated before opening the door. She entered the house looking around. "Hello! Is anyone home? Just then as she was walking down the nice hall she seen someone sitting in a chair. She stopped immediately and went back. "Lili" Is everything ok? "Well hello Tira." She said plainly. Your actually just in time. 

"What do you mean just time?" Tira asked confused. "Your leaving and I was just- well you really didn't have anything when you first started living here. Oh and I decided to pack some clothes that I bought with my money but the rest your not having. Tira felt so broken she was hurt and angry. "So you're kicking me out!? 

"Yes indeed." Do you know why? Tira thought for a moment then realized. "You killed Christie, and a murderer such as you shouldn't be living with me. "Oh and one more thing! I'm taking your beautiful ring blade Eiserne Drossel with me and you can go. Tira temper raised to the highest it can go the fact that she's tryna steal her ring blade.

Gloomy side: "OH HELL NO THIS BITCH GOT US FUCKED UP!!!!" My turn! 

Gloomy took over and it was no stopping Tira from what she was about to do. She rushed over to Lili and tried to kick her. Lili got up and made Tira trip over the chair. Tira got up and was immediately back on the ground with a kick. Lili was close to kicking her head when Tira rolled out of the way. Damn she's a fightsty one. Tira thought. Tira blocked her kick, and end up getting whacked in the face. At this point Tira was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Tira eyes then gazed at something she would do anything for. Her ring blade. She rushed over fast and kicked it in the air and was immediately in fighting stance."Ok BITCH! You wanna play? let's play!" Tira rushed at her swinging her ring blade. Lili dodged out the way. She came at Tira. As Lili was running towards Tira, Tira moved to the side, did a sharp little turn and sliced her side with her ring blade. Lili flew to the floor bleeding. Tira pressed the pointing sharp part of her ring blade on Lili's neck. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't KILL YOU!! 

"Because I still love you it's just I'm mad and hurt that you killed someone I was friends with!! She said in cries. Tira was deciding to kill her or let her live. 

"I'm a let you live." 

BuTT! Next time you plan on taking my precious ring blade it's gonna hurt much more. Tira glared at her and walked out of the house. Tira stopped. "Oh and by the way Lili" I still love you. Just don't try to kill me and we're straight ok? Tira continued to walk. Lili was left crying on the floor with blood all over the place.

Tira was now out not knowing what to do next she didn't really wanna go to school today but she had no choice. Tira came to school late people stared at her but she didn't care she was just focusing on her work and ready to leave. She was focusing hard on her work until she heard her name in wispers. She stopped and listened closely. "Why is she here?" She's literally a monster" some one whispered. Who? "Tira!" The random girl whispered. Tira was fed up with everyone, she ignored the girl and continued to do her work. The people continued to talk while she tried her hardest not to spaz out. 

The class ended and Tira was glad. She was happy to be out of there. Tira didn't wanna go to lunch so she stuck around her locker sitting on the floor.

"Hey." Tira looked up to see Leo to her surprise. "Hey Leo what are you doing"? What you mean what I'm doing? "Why are you speaking to me? Know that everyone is gonna hate you if you continued to speak to me after what I did!" Who cares what they say or think! They can't control my actions. 

Tira was shocked and pressed by Leo's response. "You really mean that? "Yes no one can tell me who to like and dislike." 

"Like you right? You wouldn't want no one to control you, although you need it! Tira chuckled. "I can't lie to you Leo, I feel horrible doing that to your best friend." I'm sorry Leo. She said sadly. Tira tried her hardest not to cry. "Tira it's ok I'm giving you another chance." I'm still here for you and I still love you.! Tira hugged Leo tightly not wanting to let go. "I love you more Leo." They layed cuddled together on the floor layed on each other. 

The next couple of hours they were at lunch Tira sat by Leo it was just them two sitting at a table. Tira didn't wanna eat so she just sat there talking to Leo. "Leo! Can I talk to you real quick" alone! Leo got up and followed Julia. "Why are you still hanging with Tira after what she did?! Look, I know she doesn't deserve any friends at this point put in my point of view everyone deserves a second chance. "SO! Julia said annoyed. "SO that means I'm giving her a second chance!" No!! After What she did, NO! She don't deserve a second chance! Tira was listening to the whole thing her blood started to boil and she was nearly reaching her breaking point. "Look Julia I don't care what you or anyone else have to say I gave her a second chance end of the discussion!" Julia looked at her with full of disbelief she couldn't believe that she was still friends with this murderer. "Ok fine, but just know that you and her are gonna be alone. Because you decided to give the humanoid a second chance!" Tira lost her temper. She grabbed a random fork on their table and jabbed it in Julia's eye. "TIRA WHAT THE HELL!!" Leo shouted. Julia screamed and cried in pain. She was tripping and falling over tables holding her eye as blood was falling like a waterfall. Everyone ran to Julia tryna calm her down and take her to the nurse. People were trying to attack Tira. Tira told them to all stay back or she'll kill them.

Tira was now in the office. "Your Tira right?" Yes Tira replied annoyed. "Ok we're gonna have to expell you from this school." What does that mean? Tira asked confused. "Well since you don't know miss! It means we're kicking you out of this school. "WHAT! I- the lady cut her off. "You stabbed a girl in the eye with a fork!" But she kept talking about me!! "So, so if someone say something you're gonna kill them!?" They have no right to say my name with negativity! Tira said angrily. She been hating me since my FUCKING FIRST DAY!! "Tira I'm sorry but we have to expell you." Why didn't you talk to her about it to settle some things? Tira didn't respond but sadly looked down. "She probably still wouldn't have liked me so it wouldn't matter!" And how do you know that? If you never even tried." Tira had to admit, that lady is right she could of talked to Julia like she had planned when she first thought of it. Maybe things would have worked out, but would if she still disliked her, but then again like the lady said how would she know if she never even tried. "Ok I guess it is what it is!" Tira got her things and left. "Tira I'm disappointed in you" Leo said. Leo I'm sorry it's just I'm tired of her! "Yea I get that but you didn't have to do all that! I was gon tell her to leave you alone. Tira sat there quietly not knowing what to say. "Leo I'm kicked out of school." No shit Tira you stabbed Julia in the eye with a fork." So now what I guess I'll go back to where I came from. "No!... just stay at my place. Ok? But why can't I just go back? Tira asked curious. Leo didn't respond. "Look just drop it so I can take you to my place.!" Tira just did what she said.

Leo went back to school after dropping her off. Tira was now at home alone bored out of her mind not knowing what to do. "It's damn boring I don't know what to do but just lay here all day until she gets back!" Tira decided to take a nap since there was nothing else she could do. Tira was now sleeping. A couple of hours later Tira was awoken by talking. She slowly woke up rubbing her eyes. Looking up to see Leo talking on the phone. She waited a couple of minutes for Leo to finish talking on the phone. After a couple of minutes she ended the call with a stressful and irritating facial expression. "TIRA! Why? Why what? What are you talking about?! "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Why did you kill Hwoarang!!?? I- Tira stopped she knew lying would make it worse but she still lied. "I didn't do it you can't assume it was me!!" TIRA!! It's FUCKING OBVIOUS YOU DID IT!!! If you killed Christie what makes you think you're not gonna do the same to anyone else?!! And of course I'm a assume it was YOU BECAUSE YOU KILLED CHRISTIE!! Tira was once again quiet, she broke down crying. "I'm sorry Leo I messed up!" She said through sobs. "Tira why are you doing this just why!? People don't like me that's why! "Well now they don't but before they did." Leo sat down on the couch before a stressful sigh. Tira just sat there not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry Leo" I really am, I can't control my killing habits!" Tira said as she lowered her head down in sadness. "Well you need to!" Said Leo in anger. Tira was too ashamed to look at Leo she didn't want to face her after admitting she killed him. "Tira, you need to learn how to not be so crazy and not to kill people! But how will I learn how to do that?! Tira said as she was fully crying. "Tira I know you're a good person you just need to show it!" Show me you're good, prove it to me.!" Tira thought long and hard of what Leo said. 

**Ok hi guys Ik it's been awhile school is driving me crazy. But not only that I want to delete this story because I feel it's not good enough but if u feel I shouldn't then. Oh and btw I am working on another story. **


End file.
